Bunga yang Terlindungi
by SektePemujaMiyukiKazuya
Summary: Selama ada satu sama lain, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja bagi mereka berdua.
1. Chapter 1

Dunia terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Manusia dan iblis. Mereka selalu berperang merebut kekuasaan, membantai satu sama lain, menanamkan benih bernama dendam pada mereka yang masih muda. Menarik senjata berbilah tajam dan mencorengkannya dengan sebuah eksistensi terlarang bernama darah. Amarah, kengerian, amukan, dan teriakan menggema di setiap malam atau siang. Memberikan teror bagi mereka yang hanya mengingingkan perdamaian.

Kerugian di mana-mana, semua hancur. Layaknya arang yang terbakar habis menjadi debu. Tidak ada yang beruntung baik dari kubu manusia atau iblis.

Kemudian sang Hyang penguasa langit dan bumi turun membawa sebuah mukjizat, membawa kedamaian pada kedua belah pihak. Membentuk sebuah perjanjian antar kedua belah pihak. Mempersatukan mereka dalam satu ikatan terlarang yang sudah direstui.

Menikahkan darah suci manusia, dengan darah terlarang iblis.

Hyang bilang, ini adalah sebuah kedamaian. Tapi bagi kedua belah pihak ini adalah sebuah kehancuran, harga diri mereka seperti diinjak-injak tanpa ada rasa kasihan. Mereka jadi memerangi Hyang.

Tapi Hyang berkata, "Aku tidak mengatakan mereka harus disatukan sekarang. Kandidat darah suci dan darah terlarang belum terlahir. Selama itu, kalian belajarlah menerima satu sama lain baik dari kebaikan dan keburukan. Tunjukkan padaku kalau kalian berhak memikul apa yang namanya perdamaian. Kalau kalian sudah sanggup, maka akan aku turunkan kedua titisan ini yang kelak akan lebih mempererat tali persaudaraan kalian."

Tidak ada yakin pada awalnya. Tapi bagi mereka yang selalu memihak jalan perdamaian menyetujui ucapan sang Hyang. Mereka merangkul mereka yang haus akan peperangan dan menunjukkan pada mereka kalau ada sisi dunia yang sangat indah. Tidak perlu dendam untuk berperang.

Mereka membentuk hukum yang tidak memberatkan kedua belah pihak, dan membuat hukum yang setimpal jika keduanya dirugikan. Memaksa mereka hidup berdampingan di masa-masa awal perdamaian.

Semuanya tidak nyaman. Para orang dewasa dan tetua sangat menentang hal ini.

Namun mereka yang muda menentang apa yang ditakuti para tetua. Menunjukkan kalau manusia dan iblis bisa hidup berdampingan, bahkan sampai menjadi teman. Menunjukkan kalau mereka bisa sama-sama diuntungkan kalau berbagi.

Kedamaian ini turun menurun sampai masa sudah berlalu empat ratus tahun lebih.

Dunia sudah kembali damai, dan kedua kandidat ini terlahir.

.

**Bunga yang Terlindungi**

.

Ketika matahari sudah meninggi, Miyuki baru saja bangun. Kebiasaan buruknya kambuh lagi, saking malasnya jadi enggan untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia untuk kali ini terpaksa membuka matanya karena hawanya yang sangat panas. Awal musim panas sudah dimulai dan orang-orang sudah memakai yukata tipis mereka. Menyejukkan diri.

Sambil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, Miyuki bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka jendela. Di bawah langsung terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Miyuki kembali menutup jendela dan keluar kamar tanpa merapikan futonnya. Dia menuju ke kedai udon yang buka di depan penginapan setelah mencuci muka dan merapikan rambutnya. Tidak lupa sebilah katana dengan balutan sarung yang nyentrik tersampir di pinggul kirinya.

"Selamat datang!" seru pelayang yang sedang sibuk melayani semua pelanggan. Tempat yang penuh.

Miyuki mengambil duduk untuk tempat hanya dua orang. Walau dia sadar, ada orang lain juga di bangku kecil itu. Tapi karena seseorang itu lah makanya Miyuki memilih bangku ini.

"Jam berapa ini, kenapa kau baru bangun?" tanya seseorang itu menatap tajam Miyuki, di tangannya terbuka sebuah buku dengan sebuah tulisan yang tidak bisa dibaca dengan jelas. Buku kuno.

"Futonnya empuk, tidurku nyenyak banget. Oh, Niku Udon satu dan Ocha." Balas Miyuki, dia juga menyampaikan pesanannya pada pelayan yang memang mau menanyakan pesanan Miyuki.

"_Haiyo, niku udon to kocha_!" seru pelayan pria itu. Kemudian meninggalkan Miyuki melayani pelanggan lain.

"Kau ini, apa kau lupa kalau sore nanti kita harus ke istana?"

"Aku ingat. Kau terlalu tegang, Mima." Ucap Miyuki. Dia melihat sekitar dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

Pria bernama Mima itu menghela napas lelah, "Aku heran, kenapa aku harus dipasangkan denganmu."

"Karena kita rival." Jawab Miyuki santai. Teh hijaunya datang, masih panas dan asapnya mengepul.

"Rival darimananya juga. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau kau itu samurai yang sangat kuat. Apalagi tidak terikat."

Miyuki menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang sikunya disandarkan pada meja, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku menganut prinsip bernama kebebasan, bukan keadilan."

"Ya ya, kau selalu menjawab seperti itu."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa kita dipanggil kaisar? Aku hanya membaca suratnya untuk mengawal. Apa kaisar sudah tidak percaya pada tangan kanannya sendiri?"

Mima menggeleng tidak tahu, "tapi kalau apa yang mereka minta samar-samar, aku akan menolak mereka langsung. Walau uang yang menjadi bayarannya mampu membuatku hidup tenang selamanya."

"Aku sependapat dengamu soal ini."

Mima diam sejenak membaca bukunya. Membiarkan otak mereka menyusun apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di kota ini iblisnya baik-baik ya. Kemarin ada yang menawariku pijat dan bahuku rasanya langsung ringan." Ucap Miyuki memulai basa-basi.

"Hmm..." Mima hanya membalas singkat, dia tidak tertarik dengan basa basi yang omong kosong. Lebih suka yang berbobot seperti teknik berpedang atau yang lain.

"Dan apa kau lihat kemarin, ada iblis dari pihak Shuten-douji."

Pupil mata Mima langsung menatap Miyuki tajam. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dan lebih jelas.

"Kau tidak lihat? Padahal mereka ada di kamar sebelah lo. Oh, kau tidur lebih awal ya." Miyuki tertawa kecil, tidak mengindahkan sirat mata serius Mima. Malah Miyuki lebih enak menatap kedai, meneliti setiap insan yang ada di sana. Baik manusia atau iblis, "aku rasa, mereka juga dipanggil kaisar."

"Tujuan mereka?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kan aku cuma kebetulan lihat."

"Tidak berguna."

"Masih mending daripada kau yang tidak sadar." Balas Miyuki.

Mima hanya mendengus.

Shuten-douji, kaisar dari pihak iblis, sekaligus kaisar ketiga yang memimpin kaum iblis untuk berdamai dengan pihak manusia. Walau sangat suka mabuk dan mengakui sangat suka menjahili kedua belah pihak, terutama dalam pesta, dia adalah kaisar yang tidak akan mengambil resiko besar untuk memulai perang. Lebih tepatnya tidak akan memulai perang. Karena pihak manusia sudah mengancam akan menghabisi para iblis jika melanggar janji dengan pedang yang dibuat khusus untuk menghabisi para iblis, yang nanti pedang itu akan diberikan pada salah satu samurai. Dan Shuten-douji sendiri sudah melihat langsung bagaimana kuatnya pedang itu, pedang yang tersimpan di kuil kota Kyoto.

Namun bukan berarti dari pihak iblis tidak mempunyai sebuah ancaman yang membuat pihak manusia juga tunduk pada mereka. Mereka memiliki iblis terkuat, kaisar paling kejam dan rubah terlarang. Shuten-douji akan membangkitkan mereka berdua kalau pihak manusia juga melanggar janji. Jadi kedua belah pihak imbang dalam saling mengancam. Hanya saja, hal ini tidak diketahui oleh kalayak umum. Hanya mereka para tetua penting dan pihak inti kekaisaran.

Niku Udon milik Miyuki sudah tiba. Setelah berujar, "Itadakimasu!" Miyuki menyeruput udonnya dengan lahap dan senang. Dia menikmati setiap rasa yang terserap di mie udon atau kuahnya. Terutama mencampurkan telur setengah matangnya dengan daging tipis yang sudah direbus dengan bumbu khusus yang berpondasi pada rasa kecap. Membuat siapa saja jadi ketagihan untuk meminta mangkuk kedua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Miyuki, kau kan tidak terikat tuan manapun, lalu bagaimana caramu mendapatkan uang?" tanya Mima penasaran.

"Hmm?" Miyuki menyeruput mienya lalu mengunyahnya. Dia menelannya benar-benar baru menjawab pertanyaan Mima, "berburu lalu aku jual."

"Hanya begitu?"

"Barang buruanku spesial kok."

Mima jadi sedikit penasaran, "Babi hutan?"

"Yakuza. Lebih tepatnya para pemberontak." Balas Miyuki cepat, dia kembali memakan udonnya yang mau habis.

"Pemberontak ya," Mima diam sejenak, "Mereka memang masalah terbesar kekaisaran saat ini. Tidak terima satu kasta dengan para iblis. Segerombolan makhluk yang merepotkan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini pihak mereka sebakin banyak saja, aku dengar mereka juga sering menjarah beberapa desa kecil di daerah selatan."

"Karena itu banyak penduduk daerah selatan yang kabur ke pusat kekaisaran mencari perlindungan, baik iblis atau manusia. Kelompok ini juga tidak ragu membunuh anak-anak."

"Jadi begitu, kau menerima tawaran mereka karena tidak terima dengan kebengisan mereka." Ucap Mima mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Tidak."

"Eh, lalu?"

Miyuki sudah menghabiskan udonnya, dia meminum sedikit tehnya untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya, "Aku bebas membunuh siapa saja di sana."

Mulut Mima jadi terbungkam, dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa yang benar.

"Aku jujur, sangat suka perang. Aku suka membantai. Tapi kalau aku melawan kekaisaran pasti aku akan menjadi buron dan suatu hari akan ditangkap. Nasib akhirku bisa saja dipenggal atau disuruh harakiri. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Apalagi kalau aku jadi buron, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pedang itu."

"Oh, maksudmu Majiwari o Tsuranuku Me ya?" tanya Mima yang paham pedang mana yang dimaksud Miyuki.

Miyuki mengangguk, "Ya, kau tertarik bukan?"

"Aku memang tertarik. Pedang yang katanya bisa menghabisi semua iblis yang ada di tanah ini."

"Kalau aku memegang pedang itu, semua pasti tunduk padaku. Dan aku bebas mendapatkan apa saja yang aku mau."

"Kau memang sialan." Komentar Mima.

"Thanks."

Miyuki menghabiskan teh hijaunya dan meninggalkan uang koinnya di atas meja, "Aku akan bersiap. Setelah itu kita pergi ke istana bersama." Ucapnya lalu berdiri.

"Siapa kau memerintahku?"

Tawa kecil Miyuki terdengar, "Anggap saja kita kawan hari ini." Katanya lalu pergi. Membuat Mima hanya mendengus kecil

.

**Bunga yang Terlindungi**

.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Miyuki dan Mima disambut langsung oleh kaisar yang sudah menjabat selama tiga puluh tahun lebih. Senyumnya yang seperti bisa membaca membaca apapun, membuat musuh siapa saja langsung menyerah. Apalagi hobinya yang seorang penjudi. Tidak diraguka lagi kalau dia berbahaya.

Sakaki Eijirou. Kaisar ke dua puluh tujuh. Seorang kaisar yang dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan.

"Salama datang, Miyuki Kazuya, Mima Souichirou." Sambut sang kaisar tanpa berpindah dari tempat duduknya. Ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang berpakaian cukup indah, wajahnya ditutupi oleh kipas bermotif bunga sakura merah yang indah dan abdi setianya yang seorang adipati terpecayanya, "Masuklah."

Kedua samurai ini pun masuk dan mengambil duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, berhadapan langsung dengan sang kaisar. Baik Mima maupun Miyuki sejak tadi tersenyum, tapi terselimuti rasa canggung. Ini pertama kali bagi keduanya berhadapan langsung dengan sang kaisar. Jantung mereka bertedetak keras.

"Tesshin, tinggalkan kami berempat." Titah sang kaisar.

"Baik, Eijurou-sama." Tanpa melawan, sang adipati, Kataoka Tesshin meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu. Menjaga ruangan dari luar. Meninggalkan keempat orang di dalam.

Tangan Miyuki berkeringat dingin. Senyumnya bisa luntur kapan saja kalau makin canggung bergini. Sementara Mima kakinya sudah kesemutan, padahal belum duduk selama lima menit. Membuat mereka jadi berpikir lagi kalau seumpama ingin menolak permintaan kaisar yang samar-samar.

Sakaki Eijurou tertawa melihat bagaimana kakunya ekspresi kedua samurai yang dikabarkan sama kuatnya ini. Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kipasnya, sepertinya ikut tertawa juga walau menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Siapa pemuda ini?

"Kalian terlalu kaku, rileks sedikit. Aku tidak akan menghukum mati kalian. Tenang saja." Ucap Eijirou, "aku memanggil kalian ke sini bukan karena jumlah orang yang kalian bunuh. Kita hidup di dunia yang kejam, jadi sudah menjadi kewajaran kalau tangan kita ternodai darah."

Mima dan Miyuki saling bertatap muka sejenak. Mereka menarik napas dalam mengeluarkannya dari mulut, membuat tubuh mereka rileks. Perasaan dan jantung mereka juga.

"Eijurou-sama, sebenarnya ada keperluan apa anda memanggil kami?" tanya Mima langsung ke intinya.

"Anda tidak mungkin memanggil kami berdua tanpa alasan." Sambung Miyuki.

"Mengenai itu," Eijurou berdiri dari singgasananya sambil membawa kedua kotak panjang. Menaruh keduanya di hadapan Miyuki dan Mima. Dia membukanya, menunjukkan sebilah katana di masing-masing kotaknya. Pedang yang memiliki perpaduan warna hitam dan putih, beda kotak beda pondasi dan corak. Yang satu berdasar warna hitam dengan corak naga putih. Yang satunya lagi berdasar warna putih dengan corak naga hitam. Membuat Miyuki dan Mima langsung tertarik dengan kedua pedang yang sudah dipastikan sangat tajam dan antik ini.

"Ini adalah Majiwari o Tsuranuku Me."

"Eh?" kaget kedua samurai, "Maaf kaisar, yang kanan atau yang kiri?" tanya Mima. Karena di depannya ada dua katana.

"Keduanya."

"Keduanya?!"

Eijurou tertawa kecil, "Kalian pasti kaget, tidak menyangka kalau Majiwari o Tsuranuku Me ada dua buah." Tebak Eijurou, "Awal aku diberitahu juga kaget. Jadi reaksi kalian sungguh membuatku bernostalgia."

Tangan Eijirou menunjuk pedang dengan landasan putih bercorak naga hitam, "Yang ini Hitsuna Hinsa-sa no Kurayami, kemudian yang ini," Eijurou menunjuk pedang yang bercorak dan berlandasan kebalikan dari yang satunya, "Junsuina Hikari no Shizukesa. Jika disatukan mereka menjadi Majiwari o Tsuranuku Me."

Kedua katana ini membuat sang samurai terpukau. Walau sudah berumur ratusan tahun lebih, kedua katana ini terlihat seperti masih baru saja keluar dari bilasan tangan pengerajin katana yang lihai. Tangan Mima dan Miyuki gatal itu memegangnya dan menarik bilah pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Aku berikan kedua katana ini pada kalian."

"A-anda serius, Eijurou-sama?" kaget Mima. Sementara Miyuki yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil yang bercorak naga hitam. Dia entah kenapa tertarik dengan Hitsuna Hinsa-sa no Kurayami. Ketika ditarik ganggangnya, bilahnya yang mengkilat mulai terlihat. Berwarna hitam dan sudah dipastikan ketajamannya. Miyuki seperti menemukan setengah dari jiwanya yang hilang rasanya. Lancang? Tidak tahu malu? Kalau sudah dikasih ya ambil saja.

"Aku serius. Ambillah."

Mima ragu-ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengambil katana yang satunya dan menarik ganggangnya.

Tidak seperti milik Miyuki, Junsuina Hikari no Shizukesa sendiri memiliki bilah pedang berwarna putih, pantulan apa saja seperti tercermin dengan jelas di sana. Mima ingin menguji ketajaman pedang ini secepatnya.

"Tapi kenapa kaisar memberikan pedang ini kepada kami secara cuma-cuma? Apakah ada maksud di balik ini?" tanya Miyuki. Dia memasukkan kembali bilah pedangnya pada sarungnya.

"Benar." Balas Eijirou. Dia kembali ke singgasananya dan duduk, "Aku ingin kalian melindungi keponakanku."

"Keponakan?"

"Eijun." Panggil Eijirou pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Eijun melipat kipas yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya, dan jujur membuat Miyuki maupun Mima penasaran sejak tadi, siapa anak ini karena memakai pakaian yang indah dan sangat feminim? Dan sekarang pertanyaan mereka terjawab. Sosok dibalik kipas bercorak indah itu memiliki mata lebar dengan iris coklat yang samar-samar memiliki garis emas, mengingatkan keduanya pada legenda Son Goku. Rambut berhelai warna coklat gelap dihiasi oleh pin berupa daun dan bunga kaca piring yang indah. Seorang pemuda yang memakai kimono perempuan. Kecantikannya, keindahanya, membuat Miyuki dan Mima terpukau, sama sekali tidak bergerak, seakan dunia di sekitar mereka membeku begitu saja. Seandainya jakun itu tidak ditutupi, semua pasti sudah salah paham kalau yang ada di depannya ini adalah seorang pemuda, kira-kira umurnya baru enam belas tahun.

"Ini keponakanku, namanya Sawamura Eijun. Aku ingin kalian melindunginya." Jawab Eijirou, "Karena dia adalah sang darah suci."

"Sang darah suci?!" kaget keduanya.

"Yang katanya akan dinikahkan dengan sang darah terlarang dari kaum iblis?" tanya Mima memastikan.

"Ya."

Miyuki menatap Eijun lama, "Tapi dia laki-laki, mungkin."

"Itulah masalahnya," jawab Eijirou, "aku yakin pihak iblis juga tidak akan percaya dengan hal ini. Eijun laki-laki, sementara sang darah terlarang juga laki-laki. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau aku hanya main-main saja. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya."

"Maksud anda, kalau mereka tahu bisa terjadi perang kembali?"

"Itu benar." Eijirou mengusap rambut keponakannya lembut, "Aku secara pribadi menentang perjanjian ini. Seandainya yang terpilih adalah rakyat biasa atau seorang miko, maka aku akan merayakannya besar-besaran dan membuat kedua pasangan ini mau menerima satu sama lain. Tapi aku tidak menyangka yang terpilih adalah Eijun. Ini membuatnya harus membuang mimpinya menjadi seorang kesatria. Dan seandainya rakyat tahu..."

"Akan ada kekacauan di mana-mana." Sambung Mima mulai paham akan situasi.

Eijirou mengangguk, "Para biksu sudah mengajukan saran untuk menggantikan sang darah suci dengan yang lain. Menipu bisa dibilang, tapi hal itu tidak mudah. Sang darah terlarang bisa langsung tahu kalau orang yang kami ajukan apakah asli sang darah murni atau bukan. Dan kalau kami menipu, itu akan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi mereka membangkitkan Kaisar Sutoku dan Kitsune hanya untuk memastikan perjanjian yang dibuat ratusan tahun lalu berjalan lancar."

"Begitu, jadi maksud anda memilih kami berdua dan memberi kami Majiwari o Tsuranuk Me adalah untuk menunjukkan kalau seumpama mereka mengamuk, pihak manusia bisa mengatasi amukan itu." Ucap Miyuki menyimpulkan, dia menompang dagunya sejak tadi sambil berpikir.

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi apakah itu semua tidak terlalu beresiko, Eijirou-sama?" tanya Mima.

"Memang sangat beresiko. Karena itu aku minta kalian mengawal Eijun. Dan lagi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, pihak pemberontak tahu soal sang darah suci adalah seorang laki-laki dan pasti mereka akan memanfaatkan hal ini."

Mima dan Miyuki cukup tertegun mendengar itu. Mereka tidak menyangka informasi ini sudah jatuh ke tangan musuh yang lebih berbahaya daripada kaum iblis.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai berita ini tersebar. Tapi aku sudah menaggulanginya." Kata Eijirou.

"Bagiamana cara anda?" tanya Mima lagi.

"Memanipulasi kepercayaan rakyat."

Mima membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Miyuki sendiri tersenyum miring, dia tertarik dengan tindakan yang diambil sang kaisar.

"Sejauh ini, yang bisa menemuiku langsung hanyalah keluargaku yang paling dekat, kanselir, dan beberapa orang kepercayaanku. Yang lain dari itu, aku hanya memperlihatkan siluetku saja. Termasuk siluet Eijun. Jadi para bangsawan percaya kalau Eijun adalah perempuan. Sementara untuk rakyat, aku terkadang menyuruh Eijun untuk sesekali pergi ke kuil dan berdoa. Dan untungnya, semua menyimpulkan kalau Eijun adalan perempuan."

Mima menatap Eijun tak percaya, "Dia sampai sejauh itu hanya untuk merubah fakta?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kedamaian rakyatku," seru Eijirou serius, "karena itu, apakah kalian berdua mau membantuku?"

"Saya mau." Balas Miyuki cepat, "Anda sudah memberikan Hitsuna Hinsa-sa no Kurayami pada saya secara cuma-cuma. Pusaka seperti ini dan perang yang ada di depan mata, saya sangat tertarik untuk ambil alih."

Sementara Mima menatap Miyuki, Eijirou, dan Eijun bergantian. Dia memejamkan matanya berpikir sejenak, memikirkan semua konsekuensi atas tindakannya, "Saya tidak ingin membunuh mereka yang tidak bersalah. Tapi saya juga tidak ingin perang terjadi."

"Jadi?"

"Saya bersedia."

Eijirou tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia menatap Eijun lama lalu kembali pada kedua samurai, "Besok lusa akan diadakan jamuan makan malam dengan kaum iblis. Saat itu sang darah terlarang akan dibawa. Jadi kalian harus benar-benar melindungi Eijun."

"Baik!"

.

**Bunga yang Terlindungi**

.

Walau bilang harus melindungi, Mima dan Miyuki tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semenjak disuruh harus bersama dengan Eijun selama dua puluh empat jam penuh, mereka termakan rasa bosan. Hanya duduk di luar kamar Eijun dan menikmati teh hijau dan cemilan mereka. Tidak ada kegiatan lain.

Biasanya untuk mengisi waktu luang Mima akan berlatih. Dan kalau Miyuki memenuhi permintaan orang-orang walau hanya pergi mencari jamur di hutan. Daripada harus menganggur begini. Mereka bisa lumutan kapan saja.

"Aku ingin mencoba katanaku." Ujar Mima tiba-tiba.

"Sama." Balas Miyuki.

Mereka sama-sama menghela napas.

Mima membalikkan badan menatap pintu geser yang ada di belakangnya, "Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di dalam ya?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya.

"Dandan mungkin."

"Dia laki-laki."

"Tapi terpaksa berpakaian perempuan kan?"

"Iya sih." Mima kembali menatap taman di depannya yang sangat indah, "aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana rasanya pakai baju perempuan."

"Mau coba?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Katamu penasaran." Goda Miyuki, "kalau penasaran coba saja. Kita bisa minta tolong dia." Jari telunjuk Miyuki menunjuk pintu di belakangnya, yang dimaksud adalah Eijun.

"Kau saja. Aku sudah puas dengan pakaianku sendiri."

Miyuki hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"Jadi sampai jamuan makan malam tiba, kita berdua hanya duduk di sini begitu?" Mima mulai berdiri, dia capek duduk."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Mima memakai sandalnya dan pergi, "Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu. Kau yang jaga. Nanti kita gantian."

"Wah wah, seenaknya sendiri." Tapi bilang begitu, Miyuki membiarkan Mima pergi. Jadi dia hanya sendirian menjaga Eijun yang entah di dalam melakukan apa.

Kelopak mata Miyuki terpejam, memanggil memorinya yang membentuk wujud Sawamura Eijun yant terlihat sangat cantik walau dia laki-laki tulen. Jantung Miyuki berdegup kencang saat menatap iris coklat dengan balutan warna emas yang indah itu. Dia ingin menatapnya lekat tanpa perlu berkedip, rasa sangat disayangkan kalau harus membuang waktu sepesekian detik untung dipanglingkan sejenak. Kecantikan itu tidak bisa tidak dia acuhkan. Menyeret Miyuki pada arusnya yang tenang dan memabukkan.

Sejenak, Miyuki iri pada sang darah terlarang. Iblis yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sawamura Eijun.

Tapi seandainya perang terjadi dan kaum iblis menolak Eijun, biar Miyuki yang membawanya pergi dari tanah ini dan hidup berdua jauh dari sini. Membangun cerita baru yang saling melengkapi.

Seandainya. Selama itu tidak terjadi, Miyuki tidak berani. Dia hanya akan menjadi sang pengawal yang diam-diam menikmati kecantikan sang darah suci.

Bersama dengan rivalnya yang sebenarnya pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Dia juga terus berpikir tentang betapa indahnya sang darah suci.

Tidak terelakkan.

Mima ingin melamarnya langsung. Mendengar suaranya, membawanya mengarungi tanah Yamato, dan setiap hari menikmati senyumnya. Dan entah kenapa Mima mempunyai sebuah mimpi kecil. Berdua di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran, mereka berdua duduk sambil menikmati sake yang nikmat. Saling bersandar dan menggenggam tangan tanpa mau melepasnya.

Mimpi yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Mima harus mengingat posisinya.

Sang darah suci diciptakan hanya untuk sang darah terlarang. Aturan yang sudah tercipta sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Dirinya yang ditunjuk untuk melindungi, harus mematuhinya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa.

Apapun untuk kedamaian tanah Yamato. Apapun untuk kerukunan dua kaum. Apapun untuk terciptanya perjanjian yang sudah lama ditakdirkan. Tidak bisa dibantah.

Tidak perlu yang ada dibantah.

Mereka berdua harus merelakan sang darah suci, berdoa di hati paling kecil mereka kalau akan ada sebuah keajaiban yang membuat sang darah suci berpangling pada mereka.

.

**Bunga yang Terlindungi**

.

Eijun mengendap-endap dari balik semak-semak. Bersembunyi dari para penjaga istana yang berpatroli. Diam-diam melewati sebuah lubang bata yang memisahkan istana dengan hutan lebat. Kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke sebuah sungai yang berada di seberang hutan. Jalanan yang gelap dan bulan yang hanya bisa menyinari dari sela-sela dedaunan membuat jalan yang Eijun tempuh menjadi susah. Dia sedikit berhati-hati tapi juga ingin cepat-cepat.

Di pinggiran sungai, sudah ada iblis yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi identitasnya. Atensinya langsung berpangling pada langkah kaki Eijun yang mendekat. Dia berbalik dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menyambut Eijun yang menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Kau lama." Ucap suara yang dalam itu, namun ada sedikit sirat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Eijirou-sama sudah menunjuk pengawal untukku." Jawab Eijun, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang iblis.

Tangan besar yang dihiasi kuku tajam itu mengusap lembut rambut Eijun, "Mereka kuat?"

Eijun menggeleng tidak tahu, "Tapi Eijirou-sama memberikan mereka Majiwari o Tsuranuku Me."

"Begitu ya." Iblis itu melepas topengnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang disinari cahaya rembulan, "Si tua bangka sialan itu juga membangkitkan Kaisar Sutoku dan Kitsune."

"Maksudmu, Nitta Kouzou-sama?"

"Ck, jangan sebut namanya. Malah membuatku semakin kesal."

"Maaf, Masamune." Sawamura menunduk.

Masamune Hongou, sang darah terlarang dari kaum iblis, mengajak Sawamura untuk duduk dan saling menyandarkan diri pada satu sama lain, menatap sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawah indahnya rembulan malam, "Jadi siapa pemegang Majiwari o Tsuranuku Me?"

"Miyuki Kazuya dan Mima Souichirou." Jawab Eijun memejamkan mata, menikmati waktu.

"Oh, si brengsek dan si gila keadiln."

"Pihakmu sendiri bagaimana? Kaisar Sutoku dan Kitsune itu?" tanya Sawamura balik.

Masamune diam sejenak. Dia mendongak menatap langit, "Si tua bangka brengsek itu tidak bisa membangkitkan secara utuh. Tapi kekuatan penuh dan setengah jiwa baru bisa. Mereka menanamkannya pada dua iblis yang tepilih, sebagai wadah garis besarnya. Kaisar Sutoku ditanamkan pada Narumiya Mei dan Kitsune ditanamkan pada Kominato Ryousuke."

"Ohh, mereka kuat?"

"Sangat kuat."

Eijun dan Masamune sama-sama saling diam. Kedua tangan mereka tapi saling bertautan erat. Menunjukkan bagaimana mereka tidak ingin dilepas walau sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

"Setelah memenuhi perjanjian, ayo kita tinggalkan tanah Yamato dan melupakan perang dingin tidak berguna ini." Ucap Masamune.

"Kau serius?" Eijun sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, "Kouzou-sama tidak mungkin membiarkan semuanya berjalan semudah itu."

"Karena itu kita lebih baik pergi. Sebelum perang benar-benar pecah."

"Perang ya," Eijun menegakkan duduknya, "sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kita harus berperang. Apakah karena ego atau ada kebutuhan lain?"

"Tidak perlu ada jawaban untuk asal mulanya sebuah peperangan. Keduanya sama-sama merugikan. Seandainya kita menuruti apa kata kedua kubu, kita hanya akan menjadi boneka dan kau tidak bisa menjadi kesatria seperti yang kau inginkan, Eijun. Terus terjebak dibalik kimono itu."

Tangan Eijun mengepal, dia hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapan Masamune yang memang benar adanya.

"Setelah kita diresmikan, kita langsung pergi dan berkelana. Kau bebas menjadi kesatria dan kita bebas ke manapun yang kita mau."

"Asal kau berjanji selalu bersamaku." Balas Eijun cepat, menatap lurus pada manik gelap Masamune.

"Aku janji."

Eijun tersenyum kecil. Dia memejamkan matanya dan meminta sebuah kecupan kecil yang hangat dan lembut. Masamune sendiri tidak bisa menolak. Dia ikut memejamkan kelopak matanya dan mempertipis jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan kedua bibir dalam hitungan detik yang bergulir lama. Seakan menghentikan ruang dan waktu, dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Tidak peduli dengan hal di luar sana.

Tangan Masamune mulai melingkar pada pinggang ramping Eijun, membuat tubuh mereka jadi lebih dekat dan memeluknya sangat erat. Dia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Eijun melingkari lehernya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Begitu Eijun sadar ketika sudah terlepas dari ciuman yang entah kenapa mulai memanas, dia sudah terbaring di atas rerumputan. Di atasnya Masamune menatap matanya lekat, mengutarakan semua yang tidak bisa diucapkan bibir ini. Di depan Eijun, Masamune menunjukkan ekspresi yang memilukan hati, Eijun tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ingin selalu bersamanya walau dihadang berbagai macam bahaya yang membuat mereka berdua mungkin tidak akan selamat.

Selama ada satu sama lain, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja bagi mereka berdua.

Eijun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Masamune pada pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan pada keduanya. Membuat malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi kedua insan yang ditakdirkan bersama.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Selama berjaga di depan kamar Eijun, Miyuki yang bosan memilih untuk mengecek pusaka yang diterima dari kaisar. Hitsuna Hinsa-sa no Kurayami. Dilihat sampai kapanpun, pedang itu seperti baru selesai dibuat oleh pengrajin katana. Tak ada yang mengira kalau pedang ini memiliki umur lebih dari ratusan tahun.

Dia menatap katana tersebut lama sampai tak sadar matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Ujung bibir Miyuki berkedut. Sadar kalau rekannya belum juga kembali sejak tadi.

"Mima jalan-jalan kemana, sih? Lama banget," dumelnya. Benar-benar bosan tingkat akut.

Baru saja Miyuki ingin bangkit dari posisi duduk, dia merasa aneh dengan situasinya sekarang. Pandangannya terarah pada pintu kamar Eijun. Aneh rasanya jika pemuda cantik itu mengubur diri di dalam kamar tanpa menghasilkan suara apapun. Apa dia tidur sejak masuk kamar?

Tunggu. Apa dia sudah makan?

Menimbang sebentar, Miyuki lalu mengetuk pintu. "Eijun-sama? Apa Anda sedang tidur?"

Sampai sekarang, Miyuki belum mendengar suara Eijun. Penasaran sekaligus mengantisipasi kemungkinan volume suaranya lebih kecil dari suara laki-laki pada umumnya, dia mendekatkan telinga ke daun pintu. Memejamkan mata, Miyuki mempertajam indera pendengarnya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Telinganya tidak mendengar suara detak jantung. Sontak Miyuki membuka pintu.

Dia memandangi isi kamar Eijun dan melihat jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Miyuki langsung mendekati jendela kemudian mengamati kamar itu lagi. Tidak ada alat seperti tali untuk turun ke bawah yang berarti Eijun loncat dari lantai dua. Saat kepalanya melongok keluar jendela, Miyuki lalu menepuk jidat. Ternyata ada pohon yang bisa dijadikan alat turun ke bawah.

"Bukan hanya iblis, _dianya_ juga merepotkan ternyata," gumamnya seraya loncat ke pohon.

Miyuki memejamkan mata. Dengungan hewan malam terdengar namun itu tidak bisa menutupi suara derap kaki yang berlari menjauh. Matanya terbuka kemudian mengikuti insting menatap satu titik dinding berbahan bata yang menjadi pemisah istana dan hutan.

Sebelum kehilangan jejak, Miyuki langsung loncat ke bawah. Dia berlari dengan berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan penjaga istana. Eijun pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa dia pergi diam-diam.

Di ujung jalan, Miyuki bisa melihat aliran sungai. Sekilas matanya menangkap sosok Eijun duduk bersama seseorang. Hal yang membuatnya tidak menyangka adalah orang itu ternyata seorang iblis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah jadi lebih intim.

Tubuhnya diam kaku di tempat ketika melihat pemuda cantik itu dicium kemudian ditindih ke atas rerumputan. Insting Miyuki menggemakan kata untuk memintanya segera memisahkan mereka. Tanpa disadari, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh. Matanya menatap nyalang ke depan seolah sedang berburu mangsa.

Baru kakinya mengambil dua langkah, sebuah tombak yang terlihat familiar mendarat di depannya. Miyuki mendongak ke atas. Sesosok iblis dengan sayap hitam serta bertopeng sudah berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon. Dia reflek meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dengan tangan kiri menyentuh gagang katana miliknya, Kuronokage Kunikazu, sambil bergerak mundur. Di situasi seperti ini, Miyuki tidak bisa menggunakan katana dari kaisar sembarangan meskipun dia sadar kekuatan iblis di depannya sangat kuat. Mungkin dia termasuk iblis bawahan kaisar Shuten-douji.

Iblis itu mendarat ke tanah. Miyuki menjaga jarak saat tombak grim reaper yang hampir mengenainya diambil. "Miyuki Kazuya, apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi?"

Suaranya terdengar familiar tapi Miyuki tidak bisa menerka milik siapa. "Bukannya di saat seperti ini kau harus memperkenalkan diri?"

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Iblis itu tertawa mengejek.

Curiga, mata Miyuki menyupit. "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu."

Topeng merah berhidung panjang yang dipakainya perlahan dilepas. Ujung bibir Miyuki berkedut melihat wajah asli iblis yang menunjukkan penuh kesombongan. Ekspresi dan mata biru itu, serta rambut kuning yang entah kenapa lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tidak salah lagi kalau iblis ini adalah Narumiya Mei, salah satu petinggi dari pihak iblis.

Tapi sejak kapan dia punya sayap hitam?

Kewaspadaannya menurun sedikit. Mei bukan iblis yang asal menyerang jika tidak dikonfrontasi. "Kau berubah banyak," kata Miyuki tenang.

"Begitulah." Jawab Mei penuh kerahasiaan. Kini wajahnya berubah jadi lebih serius. "Apa yang kau ingin lakukan barusan?"

Miyuki mencoba melihat situasi Eijun namun sia-sia karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh. Dia juga tak mungkin membeberkan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga bocah labil yang sekarang sepertinya sedang _bersenang-senang_ di sana. Sekali lagi pikirannya melayang pada sosok darah suci. Miyuki tidak menyangka bahwa Eijun punya hubungan dengan iblis lain.

Ini berita baik atau berita buruk?

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kazuya." Tuntut Mei.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan manusia itu dekat dengan iblis manapun," jawabnya serius.

Mei tertawa lagi. "Kau terlalu naif untuk berpikir bisa mengalahkannya, Kazuya." Meski nadanya santai tapi kilatan matanya masih menunjukkan pesan bahaya. "Lebih baik kau mundur sebelum mati konyol. Beruntung aku mencari mangsa di sini dan bisa menghentikan tindakanmu," kata Mei seraya mendengus.

"Heeeh, kau mengkhawatirkanku, Mei?" balas Miyuki.

"Aku tidak bermain dengan kata-kataku."

Bukan hanya fisik, sifat Mei tampaknya ikut berubah. Iblis itu biasanya akan membalas dengan nada kesal. Mereka akan saling menyahut seolah sudah jadi teman lama walau baru tiga kali ini berselisih jalan.

_Menarik_, pikirnya. Dibilang seperti itu tentu saja membuat dia merasa tertantang. Tanpa sadar Miyuki menjilat bibir, kebiasaannya sebelum memulai berburu. Dia keluarkan Kuronokage Kunikazu dari sarungnya. Ujung katana sudah teracung ke pihak lawan, Mei pun ikut bersiap sambil berdesis, "Dasar manusia tidak tahu terima kasih," untuk serangan yang akan datang dengan tombak.

Untuk kedua kali gerakan Miyuki dihentikan. Sebuah Shuriken melayang melewatinya dan Mei sebelum menancap di pohon. Miyuki hanya melirik dengan ujung mata ke arah asal Shuriken.

"_Oya oya_, kita kedatangan tamu, Kazuya," ucap Mei tanpa menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Percuma kalian ribut di sini kalau mereka sudah pindah tempat," balas sosok itu.

Miyuki masih bersikap waspada. Pengganggu mereka tampaknya bukan manusia biasa. Walau dalam keadaan terjepit, instingnya langsung tahu adanya keberadaan yang lain. Namun manusia ini bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya sampai dia sendiri yang mengeluarkan eksistensinya.

"Siapa kau, manusia kotor?" Tanya Mei.

Tawa maniak terdengar kemudian. "Tidakkah kau duluan yang harus memperkenalkan diri, Narumiya Mei-sama?" sahutnya.

Mei menggeletukkan gigi. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, sialan."

Sambil menyeringai, pemuda itu menengok pada Miyuki. Ada kilatan tajam dari matanya. "Lama tak jumpa, Samurai tak bertuan, Miyuki Kazuya," katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Apa kau punya dendam padaku, Tuan ninja?" tanya Miyuki setelah memperhatikan dari atas ke bawah sang pengganggu. Tidak diragukan lagi status pemuda itu sebagai seorang ninja jika melihat senjata dan pergerakannya tadi. Tapi Miyuki tak pernah ingat pernah berurusan dengan ninja manapun sampai sekarang.

"Hyahaha! Sudah kuduga orang sepertimu akan lupa!"

Dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di depan mata sambil menghunuskan Kusarigama pada Miyuki. Sebelum ujung sabit mengenai lehernya, Miyuki berjongkok kemudian loncat ke belakang dan menebas kakinya. Namun pergerakan Miyuki terbaca sehingga pemuda itu ikut lompat lalu menjaga jarak.

"Sepertinya kau bukan seorang ninja," kata Miyuki dingin.

"Memang bukan. Apa kau ingat pemuda bernama Kuramochi Youichi?"

Mana mungkin Miyuki melupakannya. Kuramochi Youichi adalah targetnya sekitar dua tahun lalu. Dia menjadi salah satu yakuza yang disegani di daerah utara Yamato. Miyuki pikir dia sudah mati dibunuh samurai lain karena dua bulan lamanya tak ada kabar. Menghilang tanpa jejak apapun seolah memang sejak awal keberadaannya tidak ada di dunia ini.

Misi yang sangat disayangkan. Padahal kepala Kuramochi sempat dihargai ribuan keping emas. Miyuki geleng-geleng kepala seraya tertawa. "Wow? Kau masih hidup? Hahaha kukira kau sudah mati dibunuh!"

"Brengsek," rutuknya. Dia kira Kuramochi akan menyabitnya lagi namun malah berbalik badan. "Tapi siapa sangka mereka sering bertemu, ya?"

"Kau memata-matai Masamune, manusia?"

"Tidak ada gunanya mengintai darah terlarang."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu?"

Miyuki mengernyit. Darah terlarang? Eijun sudah bertemu dengan darah terlarang, bahkan menjalin hubungan? Dan Mei tahu tapi tidak menyadari siapa Eijun sebenarnya?

Kuramochi berbalik. Ekspresinya datar dan mata lurus menatap Miyuki yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan penuh ancaman. Namun sang pemberontak tampak tidak terintimidasi. Dia malah menarik ujung bibir ke atas. Menantang Miyuki untuk segera bertindak. Sebelum mulutnya terbuka, katana itu sudah melayang hampir mengenai wajah kalau saja tidak ditahan dengan Kusarigama.

"Kazuya! Jangan mengintrupsi pembicaraan!" Perintah Mei.

"Maaf, Mei. Ini urusanku dengannya. Cepat pergi dari sini!" Suruh Miyuki balik.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku!" Dengan sekali serang, tombak Mei berhasil memisahkan katana dan sambit. Miyuki dan Kuramochi langsung mundur.

Firasatnya bilang ini buruk. Kuramochi adalah salah satu pemberontak yang tahu identitas Eijun dan jika dia membeberkan rahasia itu ke Mei, perang mungkin akan langsung pecah. Miyuki tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Bagaimana pun caranya dia harus menutup mulut Kuramochi. Maka Miyuki kembali melancarkan serangan yang sialnya justru ditangkis Mei.

"Aku tahu kalian merahasiakan sesuatu. Cepat katakan, manusia kotor!"

"Sepertinya temanmu lebih ingin aku tutup mulut, hyahaha!"

Mei mendelik pada yang lain. "Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan si brengsek ini!?" Hardiknya sambil menunjuk Miyuki dengan tombak yang entah disengaja atau tidak.

Tentu saja Miyuki mengelak. Menyingkirkan ujung tombak itu jauh-jauh dari wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kuramochi naik ke atas pohon. "Akan kuberikan informasi gratis, Narumiya-sama."

Miyuki ingin bergerak menyerang lagi namun ditahan sang iblis. Tidak ada pilihan untuknya selain diam di tempat. Dia hanya bisa menatap sosok Kuramochi yang memandang rendah padanya. Miyuki tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya menaruh dendam kesumat. Walau pernah menjadikannya target tapi itu pun juga tidak terlaksana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menerkanya dengan info ini." Kuramochi menyimpan Kusarigama ke punggung. "Mereka _seharusnya_ pertama kali bertemu lusa besok saat jamuan makan malam di istana."

Informasi itu terucap. Dilihatnya Kuramochi pergi dan menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan Miyuki dengan bom waktu yang siap meledak. Dia sadar Mei akan menyadari apa yang dimaksud sang pemberontak. Mei bukan iblis bodoh yang bertindak sesuai insting. Jadi dia diam menunggu sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, termasuk ekspresi wajah.

Hal yang tidak diduga terjadi. Mei berbalik dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Keparat kau, Hongou Masamune."

_Hubungan mereka tidak akur ya_, pikir Miyuki.

"Jadi sekarang kau bertugas menjaga manusia itu?"

Rahasia sudah terbongkar. Apa gunanya disembunyikan lagi dari Mei? Miyuki menghela napas lelah. Setidaknya baru satu yang tahu. "Bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya enteng.

"Untuk sekarang aku akan diam. Tapi cepat atau lambat kebohongan kalian akan terbongkar. Kalian tanggung sendiri akibatnya karena sudah membodohi kami."

Dari ucapannya jelas Mei salah paham. Miyuki ingin menjelaskan namun iblis itu sudah terbang entah ke mana. Rambutnya yang berantakan kini diacak. Frustasi dengan keadaan yang tidak mendukung ini.

Dan di mana Eijun sekarang?

**.**

**Bunga yang Terlindungi**

**.**

Di pagi keesokan harinya, Mima merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua orang di depannya. Bagi seseorang dari keluarga kekaisaran, bangun tidur sebelum fajar menyinari bumi adalah rutinitas biasa. Dia tidak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dan Eijun sudah berdiri rapi dengan kimono corak bunga krisan biru membaluti tubuhnya yang ramping. Dilihat sampai kapanpun, kecantikannya takkan pudar, pikir Mima memuja.

Dia melirik pada Miyuki yang berjalan sedikit lebih depan dari dirinya. Tingkah rivalnya itu agak aneh karena tidak tidur semalam suntuk. Padahal kemarin dia bangun terlalu siang. Dan yang buat Mima curiga adalah dia sempat menangkap pergerakan Eijun yang berusaha tidak bersitatap dengan Miyuki.

Apa terjadi sesuatu saat dia jalan-jalan (dan mengurus masalah kecil di pasar) semalam?

Saat Mima menanyakan tentang kecurigaannya, Miyuki dengan mudah mengalihkan topik. Memintanya fokus pada tugasnya menjaga keselamatan Eijun. Tapi bukan Mima Souichirou namanya jika langsung menyerah.

"Serius, Miyuki? Kau tidak membuat masalah padanya, kan?" Tanya Mima berbisik.

Samurai yang ditanya menghela napas. "Itu hanya perasaanmu. Semua baik-baik saja."

Kedua matanya fokus pada sosok Eijun. Rambutnya yang terlihat halus bergerak mengikuti kepalanya yang menengok untuk melihat sekitarnya. Sebuah pin bunga serupa dengan corak kimononya terselip di rambut dekat telinga kiri. Walau hanya sekilas, dia bisa melihat senyum merekah di balik kipas yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Mima pun dibuat penasaran, apa yang membuatnya tersenyum dan bagaimana suara tawanya karena sejak awal bertemu pemuda itu tidak pernah bicara padanya.

Tiba-tiba objek pengamatannya berjongkok. Mima maupun Miyuki ikut berhenti. Dilihatnya Eijun mengambil pin rambut yang memiliki bentuk bunga mawar merah di salah satu ujungnya. Tak lama seorang anak perempuan lari mendekat.

"Oneesan, itu pinku!" serunya terengah-engah.

Tanpa bicara, Eijun menaruh pin itu ke telapak tangan sang bocah.

Pemilik pin tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya cerah menatap penolongnya. "Terima kasih, Oneesan! Semoga Dewa memberkatimu!" serunya lagi.

Mima bisa melihat tatapan Eijun yang melembut diiringi senyum di bibirnya yang masih setia ditutupi. Tangan kanannya menyentuh puncak kepala anak itu kemudian mengusapnya pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Tentu tingkahnya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar sebelum dia berlari pergi menyusul wanita tua yang mungkin adalah ibunya. Sang darah suci berdiri dan membalas lambaian tangan anak itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Miyuki terlihat ikut memperhatikan kejadian barusan dengan seksama. Tapi Mima tidak bertanya lagi. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sambil memijaki anak tangga menuju puncak tempat kuil Inari berada, mereka bertiga disapa beberapa peziarah kuil. Dibandingkan dua samurai yang membawa pedang di sisi tubuhnya, sapaan mereka yang berupa anggukan kepala dan senyum ramah sepertinya dialamatkan pada Eijun. Mungkin pemuda cantik itu memiliki kesan tersendiri sehingga mereka bisa melakukan hal demikian tanpa bertegur sapa secara langsung. Mima akui memang penampilan Eijun enak dipandang, matanya betah dimanjakan kecantikan alami dengan cuma-cuma begini.

Seorang biksu yang sedang menyapu halaman kuil kini berhenti dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Dia kenal biksu muda satu ini. Namanya Amahisa Kousei. Kekuatannya dalam menaklukan roh-roh jahat sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Yamato.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _Ojousama_." Sapanya sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

Tangan kanan Eijun menepuk bahunya pelan. Sentuhan itu terlihat akrab di mata Mima.

Amahisa berjalan mendekati kuil utama tempat para peziarah biasa memanjatkan doa pada dewa. Eijun mengikuti biksu itu, begitu juga dengan dua penjaganya. "Pasti mereka adalah samurai yang dimaksud Kaisar ya, Eijun-sama?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Mima diingatkan fakta bahwa kuil Inari adalah salah satu kuil utama di daerah ini. Hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Amahisa tidak mengetahui identitas sang darah suci. Terutama jika mereka sering bertemu. Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya kini muncul di hati Mima. Dia tidak bisa mengartikannya secara jelas tapi Mima harus mengakui salah satunya adalah rasa iri atas pertemuan mereka.

Apa ini yang namanya cemburu? Ingin marah, namun tak bisa diucapkan.

Kepala Eijun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Amahisa kemudian pamit undur diri dan sempat menatap mereka berdua sebelum pergi ke tempat lain, entah melakukan apa. Miyuki terlihat membungkukkan badan sedikit. Mima menyadari kilatan tidak suka di mata sang biksu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan kita," gumamnya pada Miyuki ketika Eijun memulai doa.

Kedua bahu Miyuki terangkat ke atas. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Tapi dia tahu tentang Eijun."

"Karena dia salah satu biksu penting."

"Tidak salah lagi." Mima menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mata masih betah memandangi keindahan berwujud manusia di hadapannya. "Meski cantik, dia terlihat seperti burung yang hidup dalam sangkar."

"Dia tahu mala petaka akan datang kalau tidak menutupi identitasnya." Miyuki membalas.

"Tapi yang paling menyedihkan adalah kenyataan dia tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya."

Sejenak dia menangkap perubahan ekspresi Miyuki. Terkejut dengan matanya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Tapi itu terjadi dalam hitungan detik karena rival yang sekarang jadi rekan kerja tiba-tiba berdiri tegak. Mima yang sempat bersandar pada batang pohon plum ikut menegakkan tubuh. Eijun masih bungkam namun tubuhnya terlihat rileks sambil berjalan ke arah yang lain dari Amahisa tadi.

Mereka mengikuti langkah tuan(putri) yang mengarah ke belakang kuil. Terdapat hutan di sana dan menurut kabar, itu menjadi tempat para rubah tinggal. Ternyata memang kabar burung tersebut benar.

Mungkin mereka akrab dengan Eijun sehingga ada tiga rubah merah yang langsung mendekat. Salah satunya bersikap manja dengan menggosok kepala ke kaki sang darah suci. Mima sekali lagi dibuat takjub. Pemuda cantik di hadapannya memang bukan manusia biasa. Pembawaan dirinya yang terlalu tenang sanggup membuat hewan buas terlihat jinak di sekitarnya. Sesaat dia menatap kedua penjaganya namun pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Mima.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tatapan itu. Eijun membuat gestur untuk menyuruhnya mendekat. Mima bereaksi cukup cepat walau hampir jatuh tersandung batu. "Apa Anda butuh sesuatu, Eijun-sama?" tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Eijun mengambil sepuluh koin emas dari tas yang dibawanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Mima. Tanpa mengendurkan senyum simpulnya, dia memberikan tatapan bingung. Pemuda itu masih tutup mulut tapi pandangannya tertuju pada para rubah yang kini bertambah jadi lima ekor. Dengan nada ragu, Mima pun bertanya, "Apa Anda meminta saya membelikan daging atau semacamnya untuk para rubah ini?"

Kali ini anggukan kepalanya terlihat lebih bersemangat. Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya Mima diberikan cengiran lebar nan lugu dari Eijun. Terkesima, dia tidak sadar tubuhnya di balik lalu sedikit didorong oleh tuan(putri)nya.

"O-oke, oke. Mohon tunggu sebentar, Eijun-sama." Ucap Mima senang.

Miyuki menatapnya sengit dan Mima hanya bisa menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sayangnya, itu hanya umpan yang diberikan Eijun supaya dia bisa bicara empat mata dengan Miyuki. Dia duduk bersimpuh, mengabaikan kimononya yang akan kisut serta ternoda tanah. Semilir angin menyejukkan hati dan pikirannya sejenak.

Satu rubah yang menggosokkan kepalanya tadi sekarang berada di pangkuannya. Dua rubah lainnya duduk di sekitar Eijun, sementara sisanya tampak segan dan mengambil jarak dari mereka, para manusia. Tas dibiarkan tergeletak di atas tanah. Tangan kanan Eijun mengelus bulu rubah yang halus. Matanya terpejam ketika angin kembali berembus mengenai wajah dan seluruh tubuh. Ketenangan yang didapat seolah memperingatkan akan datangnya badai.

Eijun tidak suka perasaan ini.

"Anda sengaja membuat Mima pergi."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Dia hanya memberi Miyuki senyum simpul meski tahu tidak bisa dilihat. Terdengar tawa dari atas. Salah satu penjaganya sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Rubah di pangkuan Eijun mengangkat kepala, dia menggeram tidak suka pada Miyuki. Tapi Eijun langsung menenangkan rubah itu dengan usapan di belakang telinga.

"Sejak kapan kalian bertemu diam-diam?"

Cepat atau lamban dia tahu Miyuki akan bertanya soal itu.

Masamune sudah memperingatkan bahwa dua penjaganya bukan samurai biasa, terutama Miyuki Kazuya. Sebelum berpisah, Eijun juga diberitahu tentang adanya pengganggu semalam sehingga mereka harus pindah tempat dan menyeberangi sungai. Tapi dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Jadi Eijun terus mengelus bulu rubah, memandangi hijaunya daun-daun di hutan seolah tidak mendengar suara Miyuki.

"Saya anggap diammu berarti Anda tidak mengelak fakta kalian sering bertemu."

Suara lonceng kuil terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Saya tahu rahasiamu, tidakkah Anda pikir saya akan menyebarkannya?" ucap Miyuki setelah suasana kembali tenang.

Menghela napas, Eijun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyuarakan pendapat. "Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang akan melalaikan tugas dan berkhianat pada tuanmu, Miyuki Kazuya-sama," balasnya dengan nada pelan. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Miyuki mematung di tempat. Mungkin tidak menyangka dia akan bicara padanya.

"Anda tidak tahu siapa saya yang sebenarnya," balas samurai itu.

"Tapi aku percaya padamu."

Miyuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi yang justru terdengar sangat payah dan tanpa tenaga. Untuk kedua kali, dia bisa mendengar suara Eijun. Dia bisa menangkap rasa kejujuran di setiap kata yang terucap. Suaranya yang merdu juga terdengar manis di telinga, terutama ketika Eijun menyebut namanya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup berdiri, pusing karena hanya suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang bisa didengar. Perasaan senang sampai tingkat ekstrim ini, Miyuki belum pernah merasakannya seumur hidup.

Kepala Eijun mendongak. Napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan ketika mata mereka bertemu. Mata cokelat keemasan itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah Miyuki lihat. Senyum tipis serta tatapannya yang tulus mampu menghentikan kinerja seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah keyakinan dari mana, Miyuki berpikir dia mungkin akan mati di tangan pemuda cantik ini suatu saat nanti.

"Yang Anda katakan itu tidak adil bagi saya," kata Miyuki, mengibarkan bendera putih dalam benaknya.

Bagai menang undian lotre, telinganya juga menangkap suara tawa yang tertahan dari Eijun. Walau pemuda itu berusaha menutupi dengan memalingkan wajah, tapi Miyuki hanya tahu dia berusaha menahan tawa. Tuan(putri)nya memang bersikap tidak adil.

_Kurasa aku yang menang di sini daripada Mima, _pikr Miyuki pada akhirnya.

**.**

**Bunga yang Terlindungi**

**.**

Kacau. Harinya penuh kesialan sejak semalam. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang dilakukan Mei dengan benar hari ini. Bahkan dia kena semprot Masatoshi karena hampir melepaskan iblis yang berbuat onar di ibukota tempatnya tinggal untuk sementara waktu.

Giginya bergemeletuk. Kesal bukan main. Apalagi karena benaknya terus memutar memori pembicaraannya dengan Miyuki dan pemberontak bernama Kuramochi. Dengan tidak sabaran Mei menuang sake dari botol ke piring kecil. Dia melahap sepotong daging sapi panggang yang sudah matang, tanpa mempedulikan panasnya daging yang masih mengepul. Emosi yang sejak hari itu tersegel kini rasanya meletup-letup dalam hati.

_Hap, hap, hap._

Satu demi satu potongan daging dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Mei menenggak sake dari botol langsung sampai tandas. Ketika dia ingin mengambil potongan daging lagi dari panggangan, iblis itu pun sadar porsinya sudah habis.

"Masamune sialan!" serunya seraya melempar sumpit ke sembarang tempat.

Salah satu sumpit memantul dari tatami ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Kedua mata birunya menatap tajam pada sosok yang seenak jidat masuk ke ruangan yang sudah dia sewa untuk makan malam. Suara decihan pelan lolos dari mulut begitu tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ryousuke?" Tanya Mei sarkas.

"_Are_... tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu, Mei."

Matanya melotot karena Ryousuke pura-pura bersikap bodoh kemudian menutup pintu dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Seekor rubah merah yang sejak tadi mengikutinya sekarang duduk di pangkuan iblis licik itu. Mei ingin marah, meneriaki, dan mengusirnya tapi memilih diam. Dia tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati di depan Ryousuke karena mereka adalah rekan kerja. Begitulah kata kaisar mereka.

Iblis Kitsune itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala rubah. "Kinerjamu buruk."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Balasnya cepat.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku tak punya topik lain untuk dibicarakan."

Dia tahu itu hanya bualan. Ada banyak hal yang bisa Ryousuke bicarakan karena julukannya sebagai Sumber Informasi bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Ketika memikirkan ini, Mei tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan dia tahu rahasia tentang manusia darah suci yang ternyata adalah kekasih Masamune. Tentu ini semakin membuatnya kesal.

Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya!?

Tidakkah dia tahu mereka sudah dipermainkan oleh para manusia kotor itu!?

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Sambil menahan amarah, Mei bertanya, "Kau sudah tahu hal ini sejak awal, kan?"

Ryousuke menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangan. Senyum palsu itu masih setia di wajahnya yang tak terbaca. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Memang sudah berapa lama kita berteman, hm?"

Suara gebrakan meja memenuhi ruangan. Kerasnya suara itu bisa terdengar sampai keluar rumah makan. Tak ayal membuat meja panggang di antara mereka retak. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, brengsek!" hardiknya.

Diam adalah jawaban Ryousuke. Tapi kedua mata yang selalu dibiarkan tertutup perlahan dibuka. Menampilkan bola mata semerah api dan dikelilingi warna hitam. Raut wajah berubah dingin seolah siap menerkam mangsa. Dua ekor putih bergerak dan itu tidak terlihat lucu sama sekali. Mei tidak takut padanya, dia lebih memikirkan kemurkaan kaisar mereka ketika tahu iblis pilihannya bertengkar karena masalah sepele sampai menghancurkan ketenangan di sini. Terlebih karena besok ada jamuan makan malam di istana.

Mei membuang napas dengan kasar. "Ryousuke, kenapa kau mau saja dipermainkan oleh para manusia brengsek itu? Ke mana harga dirimu sebagai iblis?"

Bola mata merahnya disembunyikan kembali. Sebelah alis diangkat seolah apa yang ditanyakan adalah pertanyaan konyol yang pernah didengar. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh." Mei ingin protes namun disela, "Kita tidak dipermainkan. Ini adalah kenyataan dan kita harus menerimanya. Kalau kau tidak terima, silakan protes pada Hyang."

Mendengar nama sang penguasa Mei langsung diam. Mana mungkin dia bisa protes padanya!?

"Bodoh! Dan Masamune—!"

"—pelankan suaramu."

Baik Mei maupun Ryousuke berhenti bicara. Mereka sadar iblis darah terlarang itu sedang berjalan melewati rumah makan. Sekuat-kuatnya mereka menggabungkan kekuatan, mereka tetap memilih tidak berurusan langsung dengan Masamune. Bukan karena sosok pendukung di belakangnya, melainkan kekuatan iblis itu sendiri juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Setelah keberadaannya tidak tercium, Mei pun mendengus kesal. "Dia juga tidak bilang soal Sawamura Eijun adalah manusia darah suci. Yang benar saja!?"

"Yah, bagaimanapun dia bukan iblis bodoh yang rela kekasihnya diamuk massa."

"Cih, kekasih? Iblis sepertinya masih punya hati, huh?"

"Sayangnya, masih."

Mei pura-pura tidak sadar adanya perubahan nada di kalimat barusan. Dia memilih undur diri. Meninggalkan beberapa koin emas dan perak untuk membayar pesanannya. Ketika tombak grim reaper digenggam, Ryousuke kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau ingin membuat konfrontasi dengan sang darah suci?"

"Patroli."

Kali ini Ryousuke yang mendengus. Mana mungkin iblis itu termakan bualannya. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat keributan. Mei ingin memastikan dan memberi peringatan. Apapun yang direncanakan para manusia, semuanya akan terbongkar. Itu hanya masalah waktu kapan mereka mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Dibanding terus menyembunyikan, Mei lebih ingin mereka mengakui tapi pilihan manapun reaksi para iblis tentu akan negatif.

Di sinilah Mei berdiri. Sekitar dua ratus meter dari istana dia bersembunyi di antara pohon yang rimbun. Matanya menatap lurus pada balkon kamar Eijun. Sosok itu berdiri dengan suling yang disebut Shinobue di tangan.

Tak lama suara merdu alat musik dari bambu itu menyenandungkan sebuah melodi menyayat hati. Meski Mei mengakui hatinya sudah lama mati, tapi dia tidak membantah fakta bahwa suara itu terdengar memilukan. Dia yang merupakan salah satu dari jutaan manusia kotor di dunia ini, mampu menggerakkan hati Mei dalam sekejap. Membuatnya merasakan apa itu kesedihan, kesepian, kebingungan, kemarahan, kehancuran, serta ketidakberdayaan yang Eijun rasakan. Membawa akal pikirannya masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Inikah yang seorang manusia darah suci kini rasakan?

Dia tidak menyadari tubuhnya sudah terbang. Mengikis jarak ratusan meter sehingga tangannya bisa menjangkau wajah Eijun. Setetes air mata dari ujung matanya dihapus dengan ibu jari. Ekspresi terkejut muncul namun tidak membuatnya melangkah mundur. Mei akui dia punya nyali berhadapan dengan iblis kuat sepertinya.

"Kau adalah manusia darah suci itu, kan?"

Tubuh Eijun yang menegang lantas memutus kontak mata dengan cara menunduk.

Mei tidak segan-segan memaksanya mendongak. Dia mengangkat dagunya dan ekspresi Eijun terlihat kacau. Ada sinar rasa takut di matanya yang menyala bagai perhiasan emas. Hal yang membuat Mei kagum adalah tubuh manusia itu yang tidak goyah. Bergetar pun tidak. Hanya terpantul takut dan cemas yang membayangi dari matanya.

"Kau boleh menutup mulut, tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ucap Mei dingin.

Genggamannya pada Shinobue tampak menguat.

Aah, Mei suka ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Eijun padanya. Dia berusaha menguatkan diri walau bernapas pun rasanya sulit. Siapa sangka si keparat itu yang berhasil mendapatkannya? Mei mendengus, "Dari sekian banyak iblis, Masamune yang tahu lebih dulu dan menemuimu langsung. Bahkan lebih dari satu kali." Tawa penuh rasa menjijikkan terdengar di keheningan malam. "Sungguh ini lelucon terburuk yang pernah kulihat!" serunya sambil melepas Eijun.

Di tengah-tengah rasa sesak yang mendera, manusia itu masih bisa bersuara lirih. "A-apa... kau akan... menyakiti... Masamune...?"

Kedua alis Mei mengernyit dalam. "Kau pikir?"

"Ja-jangan! Kumohon—!"

Genggaman pada tombaknya menguat. Manusia ini jelas tidak tahu seberapa kuat Masamune dan berpikir sang iblis akan disakiti. Tapi dia tak bisa mengelak keinginan untuk dilindungi seperti yang dilakukan Eijun pada Masamune. Dengan nada dingin, Mei bertanya, "Posisimu dalam bahaya karena aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja, tapi kau malah memohon padaku demikian? Apa yang mendasarimu melakukan ini? Perasaan manusiawi?"

Ada getaran lagi di hati Mei ketika ekspresi Eijun berubah jadi lebih serius. Pancaran tekadnya terlihat kuat di kedua matanya. "Karena aku mencintainya!"

"Cinta?" Mei tertawa sarkas. "Kau terlalu munafik!"

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka. Mei mengenali mereka adalah Miyuki dan samurai penggila keadilan, Mima. Eijun ditarik paksa sehingga kini berdiri di belakang para samurai. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap tajam pada Miyuki karena sudah mengacungkan ujung pedang padanya. Tapi Mei putuskan kembali beralih menatap sang darah suci. "Cepat atau lambat perang akan terjadi. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan mengawasimu, Sawamura Eijun," pesannya sebelum terbang menjauhi istana.

Deru napas tidak beraturan menjadi pengingat Mima dan Miyuki. Sosok Eijun kemudian terkulai lemas dan hampir jatuh kalau saja mereka telat menahan. Dengan cepat Miyuki membawa keponakan kaisar itu ke atas futon. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar kata 'terima kasih' keluar dari mulut Eijun.

Mima tidak ambil pusing dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Miyuki yang terlihat arogan dan berdarah dingin itu bisa bertindak lembut layaknya seorang pangeran pada Eijun. Pikirannya pun terfokus pada fakta petinggi pihak iblis sudah mengetahui identitas Eijun walau sepertinya tidak akan membongkar rahasia tersebut pada yang lain. Tapi dia harus melapor kejadian ini pada kaisar untuk segera bersiap diri karena adanya kemungkinan perang terjadi saat jamuan makan malam besok.

Dia melangkah mendekati balkon. Matanya menatap hamparan langit malam penuh bintang. Sosok iblis yang dikenali bernama Narumiya Mei entah mengapa memiliki fisik seorang tengu. Rasa gelisah menyusup dalam dada.

_Apa ini adalah akhir dari dunia...?_

.

.

.

Bersambung...


End file.
